


Soul Symphony

by hidashihaven (orphan_account)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Blood, Depression, Foul Language, Half-Sibling Incest, Hiro blames himself, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insults, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Soul Eater AU, Weapons, there will be sex in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hidashihaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi Hamada was born human with both human parents. His mother cheated on his father, leaving him to become an alcoholic, and she has a baby with a weapon. She dies during the birth.</p><p>This baby is Hiro Takachiho, born three years apart from Tadashi. As both grow up, they have no idea the other exists. They go through the proper schooling and soon, they meet and are paired together as Meister and Weapon. Just like every other pairing, their main goal is to gain 99 Kishin souls and 1 Witch soul.</p><p>Tadashi: Meister; age 19<br/>Hiro: Gun Weapon (AMT Hardballer Pistol) ; age 16</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both boys (and every other character around them) are two years younger.

Tadashi fixed the small badge on his shirt, making sure it was sitting up straight. He looked around the large room, watching the abundance of students walking around. Most seemed to be having a good time, dancing together. There was a mix of Meisters and Weapons in the sea of people, and it was around the third gathering that month.

Even with the amount of gatherings, no Weapon had connected with Tadashi even remotely well.

“Come on, Tadashi!” His best friend, Honey, tugged on the sleeve of his cardigan. “These are meant for socializing, not standing near the windows!” She brushed back her hair behind her ear as she bounced happily. “Let’s go dance!” Although Tadashi wanted to, he couldn’t.

“You know as well as I do that my dancing looks like physical therapy at a head trauma ward,” he chuckled lightly; Honey sighed in response.

“And? How else can you find a good partner unless they don’t accept that?”

“When will I ever be dancing?” Tadashi looked at her. “Honestly, the only reason I come is to try and get a partner. Not to dance, not to eat, not to look the best—just to find a partner. The sooner I do, the sooner I can prove my alcoholic father wrong.” Tadashi looked around the room again.

“You know, I didn’t find my partner just by standing here,” Honey fixed her thick-rimmed glasses. “You have to get out there.”

“We’re not birds, dances don’t attract the best one, no matter what you say.” Tadashi shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. “I may just go home… I have schoolwork to do anyways.” Honey watched Tadashi with saddened eyes.

“Well… Alright,” she let go of his sleeve. Tadashi unpinned his badge and slipped it into his pocket.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he smiled a bit and turned, walking out. He wasn’t looking forward to being home; he knew his dad would be drunk off his ass… All because his mother decided to tear apart their family and leave. The tall male walked down several flights of stairs at a slow pace, prolonging his time of destination as much as he could. The moon above gave Tadashi enough light to see everything on the ground, grinning widely.

“You’re just a little pistol, what can you do?” Tadashi’s head perked up when he heard many voices outside.

“I can do just as much as you can!”

“Bullshit, you don’t even have a Meister, you can’t do shit alone.” Tadashi went around a corner and paused, seeing a group of boys that were in Tadashi’s class corner a smaller boy; Tadashi had seen the smaller one around, and his intelligence was that of someone much older than him.

“I-I can do just fine!” The smaller boy puffed out his chest, his hands balling up into fists. “I’ll show you! I’ll find a Meister and I’ll turn into a Death Scythe that Lord Death can use! Way before you pieces of shit!” Tadashi paused, watching as the group of boys tensed. _Oh, no._ Tadashi jogged over.

“Hey! Come on, guys, stop picking on a kid who weighs less than 100 pounds,” Tadashi tried calming them down. A guy looked up and glared.

“Oh, look, it’s Tadashi. Going home?” The guy offered a small smile, backing off the kid. “Alright, come on guys… I don’t want to fight him,” the guy gestured to Tadashi and nodded toward the stairs, leading his group away. The boy looked at Tadashi and glared.

“I could’ve taken them myself!” He crossed his arms and angrily looked at the ground. “And I weigh 106 pounds…” He turned and began walking away. Tadashi paused.

“H-Hey!” He jogged to his side. “Are you okay?” The kid looked up and nodded.

“Yeah… I’m okay.” Tadashi smiled and held out his hand.

“I don’t know if you heard them earlier, but I’m Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada.” The kid smiled, showing an adorable tooth gap; he took Tadashi’s hand and shook it. Instantly, Tadashi could feel his wavelength strength; it was powerful, so much that a normal person wouldn’t think that such a small boy could contain it.

“I’m Hiro Takachiho, I’m a weapon,” he giggled. Tadashi watched him.

“Really? You know, I’m looking for a weapon partner…” Hiro watched Tadashi.

“You are? I’m a strong weapon! We can be partners!” Hiro’s eyes brightened. “I’ll protect you from now on, ‘kay Dashi?” Hiro gave a prideful grin. Tadashi blushed a bit with the sudden nickname. He smiled comfortably and put his thumbs in his front pockets, walking beside Hiro.

“Okay, Hiro.”


	2. Chapter One

“Tadashiiiii!” Hiro moaned, pulling his pillow over his head to muffle the annoying sound of the alarm clock. The elder male sat up, rubbing his eyes as he turned off the alarm.

“Time to get up,” Tadashi yawned, stretching out. “We have to go to class, especially if we want another mission to gain more Kishin souls.” He slowly slid out of bed, unbuttoning his pajama shirt. Hiro slowly sat up, revealing the large, extremely messy puff of bedhead. Tadashi looked over and began laughing. “Oh, my god, your _hair_.”

“Oh, shut up, my hair is sexy,” Hiro stretched. Tadashi snickered and let the shirt slide off his body.

“We have to get more missions, Hiro. I want to make you a Death Scythe,” he walked to his closet and pulled a black v-neck off a hanger before pulling it on. He also grabbed a gray cardigan, slipping it over his shirt. While fixing his bedhead, Tadashi grabbed a pair of jeans from a nearby dresser. Hiro couldn’t help but watch as his partner and roommate got dressed. He had a nice ass…

Hiro hummed happily, standing and going to his own closet. “I don’t understand why I have to go to school… It’s just a bunch of people telling me things I already know.” Hiro looked back at his Meister with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. The elder male sighed, shaking his head.

“Unbelievable… Hiro, there’s so much more to school than learning—although, learning is the biggest part of it. You need to be there so we can figure out the quickest way to turn you into a Death Scythe.”

“That’s easy! You just kill Kishins and then one witch, and BAM! I’m a Death Scythe and you’ll be glorified for turning such a young kid into one.” Hiro pulled off the shirt he had slept in and tossed it to the floor. When Tadashi noticed, he cleared his throat and watched his partner to see if he would realize his mistake and pick up his clothing. Though, the younger male did not—he grabbed a shirt from a plastic hanger and yanked it over his head, sighing when the fabric rested against his torso.

“Hiro. Your shirt, _please_.” With a slightly annoyed groan, he bent over and grabbed the shirt, watching Tadashi as he dropped the shirt into the dirty hamper.

“Better?” Tadashi smiled a bit and nodded.

“Yes, thank you.” Tadashi tied his shoelaces before standing. “We need to leave in ten minutes. You’re going, whether you’re ready or not.” He grabbed his bag and walked out, going to their small kitchen to make toast for them. He listened for movement, wondering if Hiro was going to go to school shoeless or something of the sort again. He kept checking the clock, watching the time tick away as it neared time to go. “Hiro!” He called, spreading some jam on his slice of toast.

“I’M COMING, MOM!” Hiro yelled, shuffling out as he pulled on a jacket. The younger male’s hair was still muddled, his face unwashed and feet without socks. An exhausted sigh left Tadashi as he soaked in Hiro’s appearance.

“Honestly, you need to start dressing up better. Other people may start taking you more seriously. You always complain that people belittle you, maybe it’s because your appearance says that you won’t do much for anyone…” He held out the second slice of toast to Hiro.

“Oh, whatever. People just underestimate me. There’s nothing wrong with my style.” Tadashi raised a brow, watching Hiro with a look of disbelief.

“Uh, you should rethink that.” Tadashi stuck his toast in his mouth as he went towards the door.

“WAIT! I don’t have shoes on yet!”

“We need to go!” Tadashi muttered with the toast in his mouth, opening the door and watching as Hiro scrambled to grab his socks that were worn the day before, his shoes, and his bag. He yelped when his shoulder slammed into the doorframe as he jogged out.

The two boys got into their classroom, sitting in one of the middle rows of seats. Tadashi, as usual, got out his workbooks and his pencil bag; Hiro, on the other hand, put his feet up on the desk and leaned back in his chair. His behavior in class never changed, he is always cocky and nearly arrogant, and tends to be the instigator of many fights. Honey Lemon happily walked in, smiling widely. She waved at Tadashi before getting into the chair beside him.

“Good morning, Tadashi,” she leaned back a bit and smiled at Hiro. “And good morning to you, too, Hiro.” The younger teen looked up and smiled widely.

“Good morning, Honey. How was your morning?”

“It was kind of tough,” Honey sighed and pulled off her glasses to rub her eyes. “GoGo is sick beyond belief, and I was up all night with her. I nearly slept past my alarm.” Tadashi’s eyes saddened.

“You’re kidding… Is she alright?”

“For now, I’m assuming so. She’s just been throwing up and has a high fever.” Honey brushed her hair back. “But, I have to be here to get notes for not only myself, but her, as well.” Tadashi paused before touching her hand.

“Hey, I’ll get the notes for you,” he offered a smile. “You shouldn’t have to force yourself. You two are partners, you should help each other and put yourselves first.” He packed up Honey’s things and held her bag to her. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll let you copy my notes for every day you’re gone.”

Hiro watched the two interact, and a spark of jealousy lit inside his chest. Tadashi was never that kind to him… He always nagged him and forced him to do things. Tadashi never let him copy his notes if he missed class. Hiro crossed his arms and glared at the whiteboard in the front. Tadashi was his partner, why didn’t he help him out? He heard Honey thank Tadashi repeatedly before hugging him and jogging out.

As class began, Hiro stayed unusually quiet, his thoughts racing about Tadashi. Tadashi was his partner… He secretly idolized him, he secretly felt possessive over him-- Tadashi was his partner. He was personally chosen. He was Tadashi’s weapon, and Tadashi was his Meister.

 

~~

 

“What are you hungry for?” Tadashi walked with Hiro towards the eating hall. The young weapon only shrugged his shoulders, keeping his eyes on the wall of the end of the hallway. His silence signaled to Tadashi to shut up, but Tadashi wanted to know what was wrong. “What’s up with you? You’ve been really quiet…”

“I’m fine.” Hiro muttered. “I’m tired.” At that point, Tadashi decided to leave it alone. The silence that Hiro is giving is abnormal, but if Hiro will not explain it, there’s no way to truly figure out what’s wrong. Tadashi looked up at the lunch line and smiled when he saw a familiar head of honey-blonde hair. He walked up to her, gently touching her shoulder.

“Hey, Honey,” he smiled. Honey Lemon looked at Tadashi and smiled.

“Oh, hey!”

“How’s GoGo doing?” Hiro stood behind his brother and glared daggers into the taller man's muscular back. Hiro didn’t listen to Honey and Tadashi as they spoke to each other, he just wanted for Tadashi to pay attention to him. _Just… Pay attention to me… I matter to you, don’t I?_ he thought, wringing his hands together. His glare subsided as he longingly watched every curve and line of Tadashi’s body. He wanted attention.

“Tadashi… I feel sick…” Hiro grabs onto Tadashi’s shirt and leans into him for emphasis. “My stomach hurts…” Tadashi glanced back at Hiro and ruffled his hair.

“You’ll be okay. Just take it easy and have some broth for lunch,” Tadashi’s hand trailed down Hiro’s back before pulling away. That wasn’t the reaction he hoped for… Hiro bit his bottom lip before pulling away, walking towards the exit. With a glance behind him, he checks to see if Tadashi noticed his absence.

But, to Hiro’s distress, Tadashi only kept talking to Honey.

 

~~

 

“Hiro! I’m back with a mission!” Tadashi called as he entered their dorm. “Hiro?” Tadashi walked around, peeking into their room. The smaller teen was on his bed, curled up around a pillow. “Hey, come on. I got us another mission.” The older male sat at the foot of Hiro’s bed. “We gotta get you more Kishin souls.”

Hiro shrugged a bit. “I still feel sick…” Tadashi pauses, watching Hiro with a concerned look.

“You do…?” He gently placed his hand on Hiro’s forehead, and he placed his other hand on his own forehead, feeling for a heat difference. “You don’t seem to have a fever. Is it your stomach?” Hiro shrugs again. With a small smile, Tadashi picks Hiro up, throwing him over his shoulder. “Let’s go. We gotta make you a Death Scythe.” Hiro groaned loudly, thumping his fists on his Meister's back.

"I said I feel sick! I don't want to go anywhere!"

"Do you think I don't know when you're just being grumpy?" Tadashi snickered, walking out the door. "We're going. Once we're there, you're going to feel better." The elder male's words made Hiro's eyes roll; no, he wasn't just being grumpy. He wanted Tadashi to pay attention to him like he does to everyone else. He didn't think it was so hard... Especially because they were partners-- it shouldn't be hard to pay attention to your weapon. Hiro didn't feel like killing anything. For once, he didn't have the motivation to become the Death Scythe that he longed to be. Tadashi was wrong, he wouldn't feel better...

 

~~

 

"Kroo, kroo, kroo~!" The Kishin wandered around, peeking in and around every crevice it could find for a possibility of "food". Tadashi had easily tracked it down from its trail of chaos behind it and the signature "kroo" sound it loudly made.

"Ugh, it's ugly," Hiro mutters behind Tadashi, watching the bent and crooked body of the Kishin. Its spine was similar to the "Z" shape, and its long, bent in multiple places, arms dragged behind it. Tufts of hair spotted the black, leather-like skin.

"Kroo, kroo!" The Kishin's once solemn voice perked up, finding a garbage can. Without any grace, it swung one of its long arms, knocking the plastic can to the ground. Tadashi and Hiro watched as it searches through the trash in hopes of finding something that would ease its starvation. The Kishin grabbed an apple core and pulled it close to its face, sniffing; however, the apple wasn't edible, not even to a Kishin's standards. "Kroo..." It whimpered, tossing the apple to the side.

"Come on, Hiro. Let's take it out while it's distracted." Tadashi held out his hand to his partner. Hiro reluctantly took Tadashi's hand, his body morphing into the small, familiar pistol. As soon as Tadashi's fingers wrapped around Hiro's slick handle, he instantly felt like something was off... Hiro's wavelength was very disturbed. "Hiro, what's wrong?"

 _"Nothing is wrong. I'm perfectly fine."_ Not like Tadashi would care otherwise, Hiro thought. His words created more disturbance. The elder male knew the more Hiro lied, the more fucked up his wavelength became. He aimed Hiro at the Kishin's back, his finger pressing against the trigger.

"Kroo, kroo!" The Kishin angrily hit the trash can again, wailing loudly. With the Kishin in Hiro’s frontsight, Tadashi swallowed hard before pulling the trigger-- and nothing shot out. His eyes widened, looking at the small pistol in his hand in disbelief.

_"Tadashi! I'm sorry!"_

"Hiro! What the hell?!" As soon as the words left his mouth, the Kishin whipped around, hunger in its eyes.

"Kroo!" The Kishin screeched, knocking over another trash can as it sprinted toward Tadashi. Panicked, Tadashi ran down an alley, his heart racing. The Kishin broke walls and knocked many things over as it chased the older male, getting closer.

_"Tadashi! Stop, let me change and I--"_

"Shut up!!! I wouldn't be running from this thing if you had just shot the fucking bullet!!" Tadashi yelled, scrambling to stay on his feet as he turned a corner. Tadashi's yelling stabbed Hiro harder. Why was Tadashi being so mean to him...? He didn't mean to miss the Kishin... The young weapon's chest tightened as he listened to Tadashi's racing heart; he was right. If Hiro had just shot the bullet, Tadashi wouldn't be running for his life.

Tadashi screams, his shirt being grabbed by the Kishin. With a quick yank of its arm, Tadashi was thrown back, his body slamming into a car and Hiro being thrown across the street. _"Tadashi!!"_ Hiro screamed, tears in his eyes.

"D-Don't you f-fucking change, Hi-Hiro..." Tadashi coughed, slowly picking himself up from the pavement and crawling to the pistol on the ground.

"Kroo, kroo, kroo," the Kishin seemed to be laughing at them. The elder Meister stood, his legs shaking. As he turned around, the Kishin disappeared, hiding so it could sneak up on the two boys.

"Fuck," Tadashi breathed, holding tightly onto Hiro's handle with shaking hands. His eyes scanned the roofs and the alleys, but the Kishin wasn't there. Right after a sweep of the area around him, Tadashi was on the run again, his only thoughts being to get to safety. Without a weapon, he couldn't kill a Kishin-- not without killing himself.

"Kroo!" The Kishin shrieked, swinging its arm and throwing Tadashi back again. His body landed harshly onto the gravel street, rocks piercing his skin.

_"Tadashi, please!!"_

"Shut up, Hiro!" Tadashi glanced back, and his stomach dropped. The Kishin was running towards him. Hiro's heart was pounding. He needed to protect his Meister... He would die for his Meister...

 _"TADASHI!!"_ He cried, all the energy in him forced Tadashi onto his back and within the same instant of the Kishin reaching Tadashi, the pistol went off, the bullet of energy being sunk deep into the Kishin's chest. The entire town was quiet after the large blast, and Tadashi weakly laid on his back, his shaky hand holding Hiro whose barrel was steaming. As the danger subsided, Hiro morphed back into his human-like form. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked over Tadashi. "I-I'm so sorry, Ta-Tadashi... I-I was j-just---"

"Just shut up, Hiro..." The elder male whispered as he forced himself up. "Get the goddamn soul and let's go..." He brushed blood from his hands on his pants before walking away from his partner. His words only saddened Hiro more. The connection between them was beginning to become unstable, it was obvious whenever Tadashi was going to use Hiro. The smaller male walked over to the Kishin, grabbing the light blue, floating orb with both hands.

He held it close as he followed behind Tadashi, watching his back. He didn't mean to be so involved with his pity-party that he didn't realize he was supposed to shoot.

He didn't mean to put Tadashi in so much danger.

In complete silence the two walked back to their dorm; Hiro was still holding the soul in his hands. He couldn't absorb the soul without Tadashi's help. Once in their room, Hiro grabbed onto the hem of Tadashi's ripped cardigan.

"T-Tadashi... Can y-you help me with the soul...?" He murmured, looking up at his partner with teary eyes. The elder male looked down at Hiro before sighing.

"Sure." Tadashi's compliance made Hiro's chest a little lighter. He morphed back into a pistol, and Tadashi removed his magazine, allowing the soul inside. Hiro sighed, changing back.

"We have 70 Kishin souls," he ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to calm the strands down. Tadashi grabbed a small notepad from his bag and wrote down the date and a summary of the fight before they we able to capture the soul. It was easier to keep track of the souls that way, and Tadashi liked looking over their past fights. But, Hiro was sure that Tadashi didn't want to remember that one... Not when he failed Tadashi. He watched his Meister, looking over his injuries. "A-Are you okay..?"

"I'm fine." Tadashi's voice wasn't as caring as before.

"But, you're bleeding---"

"I said, I'm fine." Tadashi snapped, pulling off his torn and bloody cardigan and tossing it in the trash. Tears burned the back of the young weapon's eyes again.

"B-But your hands... Y-You were thrown twice! I want---"

"Hiro, shut up!" He turned and watched him with a hard glare. "You messed up! You nearly killed me! I'm done with your help!" The elder male angrily pushed past Hiro to get to the door.

"Wa-Wait! Tadashi, where are you going?!" Hiro was frantic to keep Tadashi in the dorm with him.

"Away for a bit. Don't follow me." And with a slam of the door, Tadashi stormed off, leaving Hiro alone in their dorm. The slam of the door echoed in the younger male’s ears, making sure Hiro knew that he fucked up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my god, guys.  
> I know, I FINALLY UPDATED THE DAMN FIC. To be honest, I'm so proud that I was able to come back... I know it wasn't as fast as others would've hoped (including me) BUT I DID IT! 
> 
> It feels so great to be back...


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It's much longer than I expected (yessss, good job me). Throughout the story, Hiro will be dealing with mainly depression. Just a warning.
> 
> **There will be a lot of cursing and insults in this, and more in the future. You are warned... again**

The silent air fogged with guilt surrounded Hiro as he stood there, watching the door that Tadashi had stormed out of twenty minutes ago. The young male’s chest was tight and full of pressure. _You could have killed your partner_ , a voice kept repeating in his head.

“I-I know,” Hiro whimpered to himself before going into the kitchen. It had been over twelve hours since he had last eaten, and normally, Tadashi would always keep him fed. He was almost never hungry when Tadashi was around.

He was always taken care of.

The young weapon looked through cabinet after cabinet, eventually choosing a box of cereal to snack from. His hand went into the cardboard box, expecting a handful of cereal, only to yelp and drop the box as he flailed his hand. A spider ran out of the box after scaring Hiro, quickly going into a crack in the wall. After the near heart attack subsided, Hiro went straight to his bedroom that he shared with Tadashi. The bed was calling to him, promising comfort after that day; after all, Hiro was useless…

The poor weapon couldn’t find it easy it to fall asleep on his own. He tossed and turned, remembering how much danger he had put Tadashi in. Time flew by, going from eight, to eleven, to one in the morning-- when Tadashi entered the door. Hiro stopped moving, turning his back to the door and pretending to sleep. He didn’t think Tadashi would be back… He heard his Meister’s footsteps get closer, and the mattress dipped when Tadashi laid beside Hiro.

“I’m so sorry, Hiro…” Tadashi whispered, pulling Hiro’s limp body against him. “I’m so sorry I yelled… I should’ve been more understanding. I know you didn’t mean for it to happen. I hope you hear me. I forgive you…” Tears filled Hiro’s eyes as he listened to his Meister.

He shouldn’t forgive him…

“Goodnight, Hiro,” the elder male whispered one last time as he made himself comfortable on Hiro’s bed. The action only made Hiro feel worse.

 

~~

 

“Hiro… Hey, Hiro, it’s morning,” a gentle hand ran through Hiro’s hair. Weakly, Hiro’s eyes opened, revealing the wall he had been facing the entire night. His mind was loud, Why did you wake up? “We have school, come on,” the mattress shifted as Tadashi stood up. The young weapon sat up, rubbing his eyes; sleep avoided him as much as possible, only allowing Hiro to sleep around two and a half hours. The exhaustion was already getting to him.

He stood and shuffled over to a tall dresser, yanking open one of the drawers. As silent as ever, Hiro pulled out a clean shirt, a clean pair shorts, and some socks. He didn’t want to go to school. He wanted to stay in bed and punish himself. His one and only purpose for being alive was to protect his Meister-- and he couldn’t even do that. In fact, he was the one to nearly end his Meister’s life. With a heavy heart and guilt-filled conscience, Hiro got dressed for the day. School was going to be hell, especially if Honey was there.

Originally, Hiro had no issue with Honey; but now, she was getting too close for Hiro’s comfort. Tadashi was his… _No one else can have him_ , Hiro thought to himself, only to shake his head vigorously. He was being too possessive. Tadashi was his own person, Hiro couldn’t control his life…

Despite how much he wanted to.

“Come on, Hiro!” Tadashi called from the main room. “We can’t be late today!” Hiro pulled on a black jacket, running a hand through his hair the same way Tadashi had done that same morning.

“Oh, yeah,” he muttered under his breath. “That’d be terrible. We wouldn’t get there in time for you to eat Honey out before class.” He angrily pulled on his shoes and walked out to the main room. Tadashi greeted him with a smile.

“You ready?” The young weapon answered with a nod. Tadashi gave him an apple before rubbing his back. “Eat this, alright…? I don’t want you to starve.” Tadashi kissed his hair before leading Hiro out of their living space. The small gesture made Hiro’s cheeks flush with a red heat; he didn’t want it to go away…

The small teen followed Tadashi up into the large academy and into their classroom. Hiro scanned the desks for the familiar face of Honey, but she was nowhere to be found. Hiro internally celebrated, sitting beside his Meister and pulling out a notebook and a pencil. No one was here to distract Tadashi from him. With a happier heart, Hiro nibbled his apple as he waited for their professor to join them in the room; his eyes kept glancing over at Tadashi’s workspace, which was clean and neat as ever.

“So, Tadashi?” Hiro looked up at his Meister, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth. He lovingly watched as the elder male turned to watch him with his gorgeous, coffee-colored eyes.

“Yes?” His voice gave Hiro shivers.

“What are we going to do after school today?” He took another bite of his apple. Tadashi chuckled lightly.

“I didn’t have anything planned. Did you?” Hiro paused. _We could cuddle_ , Hiro thought. Another wave of red heat covered his cheek as he looked away.

“N-No… Maybe, we could just relax and watch movies…?” Another chuckle left the elder male.

“That sounds great.” His hand rubbed Hiro’s back comfortingly; every touch wound Hiro up. He leaned into his Meister’s touch, craving more than just a rub on the back or on the head. _A rub on the crotch would be nice_ , he thought, and his eyes widened as large as saucers. Tadashi was right next to him and he was thinking those things?! Hiro discreetly fixed his pants to hide his slight erection. _Dammit… Why now?!_ Hiro shifted in his spot, trying to get comfortable-- that is, before he heard Honey’s voice.

“Tadashi!” She called happily, walking up to the pair and nearly shoving Hiro out of his seat so she could be close to Tadashi. “GoGo is feeling much better! She said I could come to school today, so you don’t need to let me borrow your notes.” Hiro watched as Tadashi grinned.

“That’s great! Does that mean she’ll be joining us in class soon?” A very happy Honey nodded, a gigantic smile plastered on her face.

“Yeah. The gang will be back together again!” She giggled. Hiro, who was beyond irritated, noticed Honey’s arms crossing beneath her bust, creating the illusion that they were larger than they actually were. The younger male internally groaned and scooted his chair away from the female that nearly pushed him over, a feeling of separation tugging at his heart. He couldn’t believe he was having to sit away from his Meister because some girl couldn’t keep her hands off of him.

“I can’t wait,” Tadashi laughed lightly, dating his notes, not even noticing that Hiro had moved away.

“So, Tadashi, you busy tonight? I was thinking maybe you could come over and we could all watch movies.” Honey offered a smile, fixing the glasses on the bridge of her nose. Tadashi opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by the booming voice of their Professor.

“Alright, so,” he looked up at the students with a smirk. “Who here wants to make their weapon a Death Scythe?” When a soft murmuring filled the room, Callaghan sighed. “Go on, don’t be shy. Raise your damn hands.” Slowly, a sea of hands raised. “That’s better,” Callaghan chuckled. “You may rest your arms now.”

He turned to the chalkboard and picked up a thin piece of the white chalk. He began writing down a series of instructions. Hiro was absentmindedly picking at an eraser he found on the floor, ignoring the Professor’s words and actions all together. If he couldn't be with Tadashi, then why would he have to stay there? He was a nuisance, an obstacle people had to get over-- he wasn’t worth much.

“Today, class, we’re not going to be doing anything out of the ordinary.” Professor Callaghan turned around with a grin. “Weapons will sit in front of your Meisters and we’ll run through many questions to test the strength of your wavelengths. As you all know, weak wavelengths are not only irritating, but they can become dangerous, as a Meister will be unable to wield his or her weapon.” The sudden announcement hit Hiro right in the throat; was that their problem? Their wavelengths weren’t compatible anymore?

Tears burned the back of Hiro’s eyes as he sat there in shock. He wouldn’t be able to be Tadashi’s weapon anymore if their wavelengths continued to clash this negatively; but then, what would be Hiro’s purpose? He didn’t want to have any other Meister than Tadashi. Sudden rustling from the other bodies in the room pulled Hiro from his thoughts. The small male watched as the weapons and Meisters paired up, smiles on all of their faces. His eyes looked up at the attractive male standing beside him. A soft smile formed on Tadashi’s lips.

“Come on, Hiro. Let’s sit on the desks.” He easily sat criss-cross on top of the long desk, watching as Hiro slowly joined him. The weapon averted eye contact with his Meister, feeling as if he was going to cry. _I don’t want to lose Tadashi…_

 _But he doesn’t love you_ , his own voice snapped at him. _It’s obvious that he wants to screw the absolute shit out of Honey. He barely wants to touch you._

The words twisted the figurative knife that was already plunged deep into his chest. Maybe his subconscious was right… “Alright, class! Now that you are in front of your partner, I want you to look into their eyes.” There was a stunned silence. “Yes, you heard me. It’s not anything sexual, you freaks, just look into their eyes. This is a bond-strengthening technique.” The weakened teen looks up at his Meister, swallowing his pain. In the brunette eyes of the elder male, all Hiro could see was content. How was it that Tadashi was so happy…?

“Hiro? Are you alright?” Tadashi leaned forward, looking over the younger male’s features. “You look like you’re going to start crying,” he said in a softer voice. The concern laced Tadashi’s whispers, and that only made Hiro feel worse.

“I-I’m okay,” he whispered back, holding back the tears that were badly burning the back of his eyes, begging to be released. Tadashi could see right through him…

“Hiro, lying to me only worsens the condition of our wavelengths… You have to be honest with me…” _Dammit…_ Hiro nibbled his lips, forcing a smile.

“Tadashi, honestly, I’m fine.” The Meister opened his mouth to speak again, but Professor Callaghan cut him off.

“Now that you and your partner have held eye contact for a while, we’re going to test the strength between you. First, tell your partner three things you admire about them, Meisters first, then weapons.” The large classroom slowly began filling up with voices as the Meisters complimented their weapons. Tadashi’s famous, sincere smile formed on his lips as he watched Hiro.

“I admire that you’re really brave, and you never back down from a challenge.” _He lies._ He chuckled and rested a gentle hand on Hiro’s head, stroking the disheveled hairs comfortingly. “I admire the way you care for the people around you.” _Lies, you only care about yourself, you selfish brat._ “And lastly, I admire your willingness to please people.” _More like your willingness to let people down._ The long awaited tears finally filled Hiro’s eyes as he listened to his own voice in his head counter everything his Meister said.

He didn’t know which one to believe more…

“Good, good. Now, weapons, you’ll do the same thing.” The younger teen whimpered, trying to compose himself to speak. His glossy eyes went to Tadashi’s face.

“I-I admire y-your ultimate k-kindness,” Hiro whispered shakily, a tear threatening to fall down his cheek. “I admire how y-you always s-see the best in people… I-I admire your motivation t-to be successful…” His common sense shut off, allowing Hiro to list off more than three. By the ninth trait, Hiro was full on crying and Tadashi was trying to get him to stop.

“Hiro, you only needed to list three,” Tadashi swallowed hard, placing his hand on his weapon’s shoulder comfortingly. “What’s up with you? What happened…?” Overwhelmed, sad, and feeling worthless, Hiro shot up, running out of the classroom despite both Tadashi and Callaghan’s efforts.

_Look at you, you fucking cowardly bastard. You couldn’t even handle a simple fucking task._

Quiet sobs filled the empty hallways as Hiro ran, trying to find a quiet place where he could hide and beat himself up for not being able to go through a single class period. Through his blurry vision, the young weapon had made his way all the way down to the overnight rooms beneath the academy. His shallow breaths echoed against the stone walls, showing the poor teen how alone he was.

_Go in one and never come out._

Tears kept slipping off Hiro’s blotchy cheeks as he pulled open a door, revealing a very shitty room that was created for someone to stay in.

_This is all you deserve. No, you don’t even fucking deserve a bed after what you almost did._

“I-I know,” Hiro whispered, stepping into the room and shutting the metal door behind him. As the echo of the slam subsided, the dark silence began creeping up on the defenseless boy. Hiro hugged himself and walked over to a corner of the room, sitting criss-cross in it, resting his forehead on the space where two stones met.

_How could you nearly kill Tadashi? Without him, you’re even worse off than you are now. You’re absolutely nothing without your Meister; at least with him you rank with a piece of shit._

The weakened teen nodded, taking shallow and shaky breaths. A burning heat began tickling Hiro’s skin, forcing him to take off his jacket to try and relieve the uncomfortable sensation.

_You can’t get rid of your guilt that easily, you dumb-shit._

Instinctively, Hiro reached up to his shoulder and began scratching, looking for a way to relieve his skin of the irritation. He needed the guilt to go away… He didn’t want to be destroying himself… But, what other treatment did he deserve? He deserved nothing… He was nothing. Hot tears spilled from his puffy eyes, landing on the hard, stone floor beneath him. In his right shoulder, the burning sensation was gone, but it had evolved into a slick, cooling feeling.

_Do you think shedding your own blood will make you feel better? You nearly fucking killed the only person who chooses to waste their time on you!_

“I-I’m so so-sorry, Tadashi…” The bleeding teen mewled painfully, his fingers still scratching at his porcelain skin. The heat needed to go away… The guilt needed to disappear… “I-I love you, Ta-Tadashi… I--”

_Well, that’s sad, isn’t it? Because Tadashi doesn’t love you. He’d love a useless hamster more than you. At least the hamster wouldn’t put Tadashi in mortal danger._

“I-I’m so sorry!!” Hiro wailed, leaning back before throwing his head forward, cracking it against the cement stones. “I-I should’ve been th-the one in danger!”

_That’s right. You should always be the one to die if it comes to it. You’re worth nothing, Tadashi is worth everything._

“I-I’m so sorry!” He cried again, repeatedly hitting his head in the same spot as he rocked himself, scratching at his arms. “I-I’ll d-die for you! I-I’ll kill m-myself if th-that means you're safe!!” He bawled to no one, wishing he had the courage to say it to Tadashi…

_That’s already been proven, Hiro. You endanger your Meister with your very existence. Tadashi wouldn’t ever have to worry about getting hurt if you were put six feet beneath the ground._

The young teen’s nails went from his shoulders to his forearms and wrists, scratching harshly to allay the burning. His noises echoed in the room he was locked in, but no one else would be able to hear his cries unless they knew where he was.

_No one cares about you, Hiro._

“I-I know…!!” Hiro tore his bloody fingers from his arms only to begin punching the wall in anger and stress. Every hurtful word and insult fueled his strength, punching the stone blocks that made up the walls. With bruised knuckles, bloody arms, and a tear stained face, Hiro’s only focus was on himself. He was a worthless piece of garbage that just wasted everyone’s time. There was no reason for him to stay alive; every other weapon underestimated him--

_They don’t underestimate you. They know exactly what you’re capable of: nothing other than causing issues for other people._

“Worthless… Piece of shit....” Hiro panted as he weakly fell to his knees. His head throbbed with the pain from hitting it hard against the walls earlier. “Can’t even… Kill yourself… Without making…” Fatigued and feeling a slight euphoria from crying so hard, the weapon laid on the hard floor, not even caring to inspect his injuries. There was no reason to. Silence filled the room; the only sound that was able to be heard was Hiro’s labored breathing.

_You can’t even finish the job of hurting yourself without giving up. You’re weak. You’re nothing. All you’re good for is being used as someone’s punching bag._

Unable to fight back, the sheer exhaustion took over Hiro, making his limbs become numb. Sleep was not far behind… His eyes fluttered open and shut, watching the wall with blood spatters decorating it from his outburst. The endorphins his body produced to help him overcome the pain he was inflicting on himself gave the poor weapon a nasty headache.

Tadashi would know what to do to help him… He’d make him some tea, wrap him up in a blanket, give him some painkillers and have him sleep in a dark room. He’d give Hiro a scalp massage and even lay down with him…

But Hiro was alone here. There was no Tadashi, there was no one to talk to-- the only voice he heard was his own, but it was a lot angrier than his normal voice. That sounded a bit insane, the only person he could hear was himself when he wasn’t even talking.

_Sleep, you piece of shit. Maybe whenever you wake up, you can finish the job._

A curtain of darkness enclosed Hiro as he was gently led into sleep, the voice in his head subsiding to only a weak whisper. Sleep would be Hiro’s only escape: from the world, and himself.

 


End file.
